Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an example of a scan image obtained by scanning an original document with a scanner. There is a case where this scan image is desired to be edited. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-094760 discloses a function of editing a scan image.
Specifically, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-094760, a table region formed with a plurality of ruled lines is identified from the scan image, and furthermore, characters within the table region are recognized. The ruled lines forming the table region are vectorized.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-094760, as shown in FIG. 5, a display window that displays the scan image and an edition window that displays a result of the vectorization and recognized characters are displayed so as to be aligned from side to side. Then, in the case where a user edits the characters with the edition window, the identified table region is deleted from the scan image displayed on the display window. Then, in the case where a table to which the edited characters are added is generated, the scan image including the generated table is displayed on the display window.
In the case where the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-094760 is adopted, if a table region is erroneously recognized, it is difficult to edit characters.